The Seed of the World Tree II
The Seed of the World Tree II is the 9th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot In a flashback, Masataka Irisu, Makina's father, was shot by a gang of thugs, and one of the thugs told him that he was being used and cheated by his own wife, and then the thugs killed him. Makina woke up from her nightmare, and then she slept again, while crying when she remembers her real father dying. Meanwhile in the headquarters, JB's boss is disappointed in her that Yuuji is disobeying a direct order. Chiara then informed her boss that they have found Yuuji, codenamed "9029", and he ordered her to order the men to secure Yuuji and interrogate him in order for them to know where Makina is. Later, under the bridge, the men are looking for Yuuji, until Yuuji himself shows up and beats up the men. In another flashback, Yuuji is shocked when JB ordered him to kill his own classmate, Makina, and if he refuses, she will arrest him, so he had no choice but to take the job. After a flashback, Chiara keeps losing the signal from the men. In JB's thoughts, she demands Yuuji to tell her how long is he gonna keep up. It all happened 20 hours ago, when Yuuji and Makina are about to leave the dormitory for the time being. Yuuji informed the other girls, except Yumiko, that Makina is in danger, so both him and Makina are going into hiding for a while. Michiru lent her 2000 yen to Yuuji, Amane gave Makina a lunch box, and Sachi gave a sapling of hope. After leaving, Yuuji still promised that he won't let her die, no matter what happens. Then, they saw Yumiko on the rooftop, since they knew that they didn't say goodbye to her. Later, Yuuji witnessed JB's car, and asked her why are the Irisu family so fixated on Makina, in which she explained that it's their fear of Makina. After she explained to him, Yuuji told her that he would rather protect Makina, even if he dies trying. Yuuji's eyes reminded JB of Asako's. Makina still remembers about the day her father died, when she herself talked to the corpse of her father until she talked to him no more. Later that night, Yuuji came back to the apartment that he rented it for a while and witnessed that Makina is sleeping and crying. The next day, Makina brought Yuuji some curry breads, one that's spicy and one that's sweet. Then Yuuji and Makina heard a commotion next door, when Makina thought that a woman next door called them a "fool", which angers Makina and kicks the wall. Meanwhile in the HQ, JB and Chiara are hearing what is Yuuji doing, and Chiara has founded a hiding spot. Later that night, the men came out of the "Arashi Cleaning" vans as they all went inside the apartment to evacuate the people in the apartment and infiltrated the apartment to find Yuuji and Makina. Yuuji and Makina hid themselves in the refrigerator. As the men discovered a lunch box, the gas was released, it was a pesticide, but they put their gas mask on as they went inside the room. But then JB realized that it's a trap, and the heat caused the apartment to explode. The men have managed to confiscate the evidence, but Yuuji and Makina have managed to escape in the vehicle, which is impossible for the HQ to track on them. They came out of the car, but Makina soon realized that she left her apple sapling back at the apartment, and Yuuji told her that there is nothing they can do to get it back. The next day, as the sun sets, Chiara informed JB that an apple sapling was at the apartment. JB got the info from the professor that he ordered her to bring back the apple sapling where it came from. Later, Yuuji took the gun from one of the men, and as he went back to another apartment, he witnessed that Makina is gone back to that other apartment to find an apple sapling. When Makina found an apple sapling in that room, she noticed that it was a trap, and one man with a gun got her cornered. When Makina calls for "Tuna Man", a fictional character from a TV show, the man fell for it and Makina attacked him and chokes him with her arm. Just when Makina got up, another man managed to shoot her, and she falls down. The man gets up and starts kicking her, until Yuuji arrived to beat up the men. Makina is now on her verge of death as Yuuji grabs her and takes her to a hospital. However, JB stopped Yuuji and points her gun at him, forcing him to surrender and hand over the dying Makina. But on the next day, rather than letting Makina die, she took her to a hospital. Makina's mother, Kiyoka Irisu, visited her, much to her carelessness, and she is aware of the fact that Sarina is hospitalized and needs an organ donation. Later that night, Makina wakes up and sees an apple sapling next to her. Then, in the Irisu HQ, Kiyoka made her choice to let the police secure the HQ. Then, a delivery man came from the elevator and Kiyoka's assistant checked what is inside a delivery box: It is a note that says "Make a sound and you die". Then, he takes out a gun and shoots Kiyoka's assistant for making a sound. It was revealed that the delivery man was Yuuji himself. Then, he broke in to Kiyoka's office as she turns to witness her assistant's dead body and looks at Yuuji. And then, he shot her, killing her as he walked away. The next day, there was the news about an "unidentified man" who murdered Kiyoka, who was the president of the Iris Global Company. Then, Yuuji now realized that JB helped him. As Makina comes out of the hospital, Yuuji came for her as she is happy that he came for her. Chiara is impressed for what Yuuji has done. Yuuji and Makina then came back to school to meet the girls again. They are all happy together, except Michiru, who demanded her money back. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Yuria Harudera *Sarina Irisu(mentioned) *Masataka Irisu(flashback) *Kiyoka Irisu *Chiara Farrell Trivia * This episode marks the end of Makina's route from the Visual Novel. ** Thus, the ending is mixed between the bad (part of shooting) and good (part of Yuuji is still alive) ending. Episodes